sgrotafandomcom-20200213-history
Osser
An inhabited planet that the Chinese annexed and expanded into an extensive colony. It was subsequently freed by a Jaffa invasion that drove off or captured the Chinese personnel on the planet. Indigenous Population Osser's native population numbers somewhere between 5,000-10,000 and is housed in small villages scattered within a 1000 kilometer radius around the stargate. These villages are basic, primitive, and small in size, but large in number. The natives of Osser do not possess the engineering knowledge to construct multi-level habitations, so all buildings native to the planet are single-story buildings. The people of Osser do know how to operate the stargate however, and participate in a modest amount of interplanetary trade, mostly consisting of crop yields from Osser's temperate climate and fertile soil. Chinese Settlements When the Chinese took control of the planet, they offered the indigenous people protection, food, technology, and a long list of other 'treasures' to make their lives easier in exchange for shared possession of the planet. The Chinese did live up to the bargain, altering and expanding 9 villages close to the stargate into Earth-style settlements with ammenities far beyond Osser's normal living conditions. With the upgrades also came surveillance equipment, a prison, and 'heat box' all of which were used to maintain strict control over the population. The Chinese were the masters and made use of their superior technology to keep the natives in line as they served as their manual labor. The Chinese refurbishment of Osser include the creation of asphalt roads, upon which Earth-style transports were used, as well as mechanized farming equipment. Within a few years the Chinese had transformed Osser from a primitive agricultural world into an industrialized agricultural powerhouse to produce Kassa for their use offworld. Scouting Mission When the Tok'ra brought Bra'tac word of the Tau'ri's actions on Osser and other worlds, the System Lord dispatched Raknor to investigate. He and another Jaffa named Hret landed on the planet and scouted it on foot, wearing personal cloaking devices. They discovered the Chinese prison and rescued one of the natives from their 'heat boxes' and brought her back to Dakara for healing and interrogation. Invasion After receiving Raknor's disturbing intelligence report and hearing the stories of their actions from Selena first hand, he contacted the SGC in order to divine what was taking place. When SG-1 arrived on Dakara and the topic was raised, it was quickly determined that only a faction of Earth was involved, and that the Chinese were the guilty party. With General O'Neill present, the Bra'tac personally led an invasion of Osser, using one of his brand new H'tel motherships to eliminate the paltry resistance put up by the Chinese and remove their people from the planet. No casualties were suffered on either side, as Bra'tac was uncharacteristically sensitive for a Jaffa and went so far as to beam the Tau'ri pilots out of their fighters before shooting them down. The H'tel lowered itself to the surface, hovering above the trees providing fire support and a platform for beaming all inhabitants on the surface aboard, where O'Neill and Colonel Mitchell sorted out who was Tau'ri and who wasn't. Those that were natives were returned to the surface where a Tok'ra contingent, under the leadership of Delek, began the long, arduous task of reconstructing Osser in the Chinese absence. Recovery With the Tok'ra's assistance, Osser kept the Tau'ri technology and adapted it for their own uses. Within a year their world was stabilized and prospering, and the Tok'ra began diminishing their presence. However, one of them was still on site when the Aschen laid claim to the planet. He was able to escape through the stargate and inform the Tok'ra high council...only to be made aware of numerous other seizures across the galaxy in what became known as the Tel'nour Le'ma to the Jaffa. Category:Planets